Herencia de Odio
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Y desprecia, odia y se resiente por todo. Rin está muerta pero todo sigue transcurriendo, Rin está muerta y todo ha perdido el sentido. No, corrección, Kakashi mató a Rin y el mundo es un infierno./Advertencia: SPOILER MANGA 600-607.


**Disclaimer: ****applied**

* * *

**Aviso: OJO, SPOILER DEL MANGA 600-607. SOBRE AVISO NO HAY ENGAÑO.**

* * *

**.**

_**Herencia de Odio**_

* * *

…_Y el odio nació para proteger el amor —Madara/Obito Uchiha —NARUTO 607_

* * *

_._

Malditos, así están clasificados los Uchiha, como demonios, portadores de un poder tan oscuro y tan poderoso. Malditos, por sus ojos benditos, por su genio y su perfección. Malditos, por su antepasado y por ellos mismos.

Malditos, por su _herencia del odio_.

Y quizá después de todo tenían razón.

Porque ni aquellos que habían nacido libres de la herencia maldita podían tener una vida pacífica. Los Uchiha estaban destinados a compartir un mismo final: el odio.

Y allí está la mayor prueba, allí en ese campo teñido de rojo donde aquel niño ingenuo se transforma en el portador de la peor desgracia del mundo entero. Allí donde mueren sueños y risas, donde se tejen pesadillas y gritos de agonía, donde se marchita y corrompe un alma, donde se enciende el fuego de un odio más fuerte y más poderoso.

Sí, porque ahora solo queda eso. Queda el grito silencioso desgarrando un corazón y una vida completa, la vida de una niña que con sorpresa se vio asesinada por quien amaba con la técnica que se perfeccionó para proteger y dar esperanza.

Allí solo quedan los rastros de un alma, de un cuerpo, de una promesa destrozada.

Porque la cuestión para Obito, que abraza y arrulla sin cordura a Rin, no era que ella hubiese muerto. No, claro que no, la cuestión era que había sido _asesinada_ ante sus ojos por la persona que _prometió_ protegerla. Asesinada por un _amigo_.

Y entonces bañado en sangre, con lágrimas fluyendo entre la tregua de la cordura y la locura, Obito Uchiha se pregunta una y otra vez:

¿Qué mundo es ese?

"_¡Llegas tarde!"_

"_No te vayas por ahí de valiente y ocultes tus heridas… ¡Voy a cuidar de ti!"_

_"La cosa más importante para un ninja es el trabajo en equipo." _

**EL INFIERNO.**

Si, ese es el mundo que le rodea, un maldito y desolador infierno, nada más. Eso encontró cuando el cielo se oscureció y todo se tiñó de rojo, cuando la sangre se transformó en una lluvia que los rodeó en un tétrico escenario, cuando vio a lo lejos a Kakashi desmayado: Un Infierno.

Ese es el mundo verdadero, el que no vio antes, el que queda tan claro ahora.

Y se pregunta mientras acaricia la mejilla fría de Rin ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? Y entonces recuerda su sonrisa. Oh, sí, estaba tan cegado, cegado por el amor, por la amistad, por ilusiones falsas y un mundo tan horriblemente esperanzador. Había vivido oculto entre sombras que su propia familia generaba, entre el desprecio que él despertaba, entre la decepción sentida por su débil poder. Pero Rin sonreía antes y le alegraba el día, ella sonreía y le animaba, ella confiaba en su poder y su valía. Ella, la primera que le dio una esperanza de verdad. Y Kakashi y Minato a su propia manera habían construido a su alrededor castillos en el aire, castillos que se habían destruido porque la princesa acababa de morir a manos del príncipe.

_Rin fue asesinada por Kakashi._

La verdad se repite en su mente como un eco, una y otra vez, revotando en su interior, manchando su resolución, su luz, tiñéndolo todo de rojo y negro. Manchando, siseando, retorciendo sus pensamientos, susurrándole al oído una y otra vez palabras que ignoró antes.

_Donde hay luz también hay oscuridad…_

_El propio deseo de mantener la paz causa guerras…_

…_Y el __**ODIO**__ nació para proteger el __**AMOR**__…_

El cuerpo de Rin está frío, manchado…lastimado…

_Kakashi mató a Rin._

¿Cómo pasó todo eso?

¿Por qué pasó todo eso?

¡¿POR QUÉ?!

_Espérame, Kakashi, juntos vamos a proteger a Rin._

¿Qué mundo es ese? Un infierno donde los niños aprenden a matar desde temprana edad, donde los clanes se disputan poderío, donde el fuerte humilla al débil, donde las sonrisas no son permitidas, donde la sangre son las lágrimas de los caídos, donde todo tiene un inicio y un final. Un infierno donde no hay espacio para la paz. Ese es el verdadero mundo shinobi. Al fin lo comprende, al fin abre los ojos a la realidad.

Aprieta, arrulla, consuela lo que queda de Rin y mira sin mirar lo que le rodea.

Y desprecia, odia y se resiente por todo. Rin está muerta pero todo sigue transcurriendo, Rin está muerta y todo ha perdido el sentido.

No, corrección, _Kakashi mató a Rin_ y el mundo es un _infierno_.

Kakashi la mató y de pasó lo mató a él. Mató la bondad, mató la esperanza, los sueños, la luz de Obito, aunque ni él mismo lo sabe con claridad. Kakashi destruyó su mundo, pero también le hizo ver la realidad.

Kakashi que fue un amigo…Rin que fue a quien amaba…los dos están muertos para él.

_Los dos…ya no existen…_

Los dos se han desvanecido con absoluta claridad al igual que ese mundo maldito.

Por eso mismo promete aquello y se aferra al cuerpo inerte de su compañera:

—Rin…yo crearé un mundo donde estés viva. Yo…cambiaré el destino…de este mundo.

Oh, sí. Habrá un nuevo, uno que se erguirá arrasando ese, un mundo donde habrá sonrisas y alegrías, donde todo sea paz, un mundo sin guerras ni masacres, uno donde todos vivan y nadie mueran, donde se pueda escribir su propia final feliz. Un mundo donde su sensei, donde Rin y Kakashi estén con él para siempre, donde no habrá suicidios, donde no habrá guerras ni lágrimas, ni muertes para separarlos nunca más. _Un mundo de ensueño._

Y Obito se levanta, deja a Rin, mira a Kakashi y se va.

Madara está feliz. No hay nada más que esperar, él lo sabe, claro que sí, años, meses, semanas, días, horas, minutos y segundos esperando por eso. Todo perfectamente calculado, todo para hundir a Obito en la oscuridad. Y cualquiera se preguntaría ¿Por qué? Hay tantos Uchiha, hay tantas personas tan fácilmente manipulables, personas con el corazón negro y el alma podrida, personas que no dudarían en unirse en esa causa retorcida, personas que jamás temerían matar y destrozar vidas ajenas. Pero Madara sabe que es imprescindible que Obito sea quien este a su lado, quien haga todo, quien una los hilos y quien destruya todo.

¿Por qué? La respuesta es sencilla: Obito ama, Obito es un Uchiha, Obito es luz y no oscuridad, al menos lo fue.

Y los Uchiha siempre se caracterizaron por una cosa: oscuridad.

Los Uchiha son _odio_. Los Uchiha son _maldad_, son _resentimiento_, _desesperanza_. Los Uchiha son _**destrucción**__._

Y si existe algo tan fuerte como el amor solo es el odio. Solo alguien que ama de verdad puede odiar con la misma intensidad. Y si ese amor se transforma en odio es incluso más poderoso.

Obito amó de verdad, amó con verdadera pasión y lealtad, y Obito fue luz entre toda la oscuridad Uchiha. Y Obito ahora odia con intensidad, con pasión y con lealtad, y ahora es oscuridad que brilla y que mancha todo a su paso.

Obito fue débil, ahora es fuerte. Obito no es cualquier Uchiha, el poder lo lleva en la sangre, el poder en su estado más denso e intenso, lo lleva allí entre sus venas aunque nunca hizo uso de él antes. Obito es como Madara, el primer hijo.

Lo que los diferenció a ambos es que representaron dos diferentes sentimientos.

Madara es odio, Obito fue luz.

Madara armó todo y ahora Obito es oscuridad.

Porque un Uchiha que podía amar era más poderoso que cualquier otro, y ahora ese Uchiha tan solo es destrucción y muerte.

Y Obito lo sabe, lo comprende con el tiempo mientras los planes siguen adelante, mientras manipula a Nagato, mientras le arrebata la felicidad a su sensei, mientras destruye la vida de Naruto.

Lo sabe mientras muchos caen y pocos se levantan.

Lo sabe cuándo mata a sus padres y a sus hermanos, cuando ve a Itachi y Shisui sacrificarse por el bien de todos.

Solo un Uchiha que ama de verdad puede odiar con tal intensidad, porque después de todo el odio solo es otra forma de amar, la peor de todas.

Y Obito, Itachi y Shisui compartían algo en común: ser luz teñida de oscuridad.

Solo tres Uchiha nacieron libres de la herencia del odio, y velos allí, manchando todo.

Tres que murieron como héroes: uno en silencio, otro sin honor, y el último renaciendo de las páginas olvidados siendo el peor villano de todos.

¿Y quién es el culpable?

El amor por supuesto.

En nombre del amor se teñía todo de rojo…creando así un falso mundo de ensueños.

Una realidad distorsionada, un mundo perfecto.

Y al final lo último que ellos piensan sigue siendo ingenuo.

_No importa el camino que elijas, te amaré por siempre._

_Protege la aldea y el honor de los Uchiha._

_Rin…espera un poco más…Kakashi y yo llegaremos, tarde…pero estaremos contigo._

_._

* * *

_Bueno desde hace tiempo quería hacer esto :3_

_No tengo tiempo, si me pillan en la compu a esta hora me matan, espero les guste._

_Al último hago alusión de Obito, Shisui e Itachi que nacieron libres del odio Uchiha, pero al final no pudieron escapar a su destino: ser oscuridad._

_Gracias por leer de antemano._

_Besos._

_Bella._


End file.
